


四个生日（1）

by btforest



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btforest/pseuds/btforest
Summary: 晨昏线是如此壮观，一半夜幕，一半白昼，两种极端的变幻撞在一起，就像是人爱恨交织的情感，界限分明又迷糊，说不清，道不明。





	四个生日（1）

黄金时代的人们热衷于各式各样的庆祝活动，尤其是过生日。烘焙一个奶油蛋糕，上面放一些巧克力和水果做装饰，还会准备很多小礼物分发，小孩子通常是糖果，幸运的还会拿到可爱的小玩偶，大人则是烟酒。  
如今地下城的节假日保留了一个元旦，会放一天假，其余时间通通都是工作的工作，念书的念书。也就中国管辖的地下城会在除夕时候由广播模拟播放春节热闹的声音，保留了过去的旧传统零点祝福，也就是李一一的春节十二响。居委会在这天会统一派发非合成的正宗肉食，这是唯一一件会让人兴奋起来的事，除此之外，节假日这三个字基本上是和生活没有关系的。毕竟所有的文艺活动都停止了，想弄点氛围烘托下真的很难，总不能一堆人围着集体戴VR吧。  
百业俱废，生活物资供应有限，每个月都掐着信用点过日子的人，哪还有什么闲情逸致去庆祝生日。  
刘启家也一样，每逢生日那个月，就把月初配发的鸡蛋留着，到生日那天下一碗面，卧个蛋，加双份的压缩蔬菜包，那已经是很隆重的庆生了。这待遇也就朵朵能享受到。  
刘启自己的生日是不过的，他觉得这是变相提醒他自己又老了一岁，离为地球贡献生命的倒计时又拨快了一格。  
王磊的生日刘启是准备好好过的，可惜第一次搞了个大乌龙，记错了日子，后来真正到了生辰那天，王磊出任务去了，半个月才回来。第二次就更一言难尽了，本来好好的过个生日，结果两人因为什么事冷战了一宿，早上起来刘启想认个错发现王磊已经把那胀成一坨的面吃掉了。老话说事不过三吧，还真是点背，本来是绝佳的机会，他都准备求婚了，还特意去剃了个头，整得很隆重的样子，结果王磊是被背回来的，出任务没受伤，回来的时候电梯故障，五十米处突然自由落体，要不是外骨格救了一命，以后想给他庆生就只能骨灰盒前插三根香烟了，还得是万宝路的，不能是立群。  
王磊其实也不喜欢过生日，他和刘启在某些方面是一路人，刘启说每过一次老一岁，那他岂不更是。今年刘启马上三十了，他四十九。多瘆人，也就离平均寿命还差六年。晚上跟刘启搞点娱乐活动的时候他就觉得自己一年不如一年，还玩个屁的花样，多活几年才是正经事。  
朵朵是家里最喜欢过生日的人，女孩子爱漂亮，虽说现在也工作了天天只能穿连体服，可发型能换啊，一会儿披着，一会儿扎个独辫，回头又换个双马尾，不变的是一定要带一个花发夹。朵朵不说刘启也知道，那个独角兽发夹是李一一送她的，哼，女大不中留，兄弟成妹夫。  
朵朵的生日是在三月，才过完。王磊一大早就起来准备了，刘启更是放在心上，专门调了班去一哥那边搜罗了不少好东西，为了好好庆祝朵朵二十岁的生日，信用点跟流水似的往外花，晚上还邀请了Tim和李一一，闹了整整一宿。等送走了两醉鬼，小小的客厅里到处是蚯蚓串的签子和啤酒瓶。把朵朵抱到床上的时候已经凌晨了，刘启这个做哥哥的心里酸酸的，妹妹真的长大了，小时候丁点儿大的孩子如今已经是大姑娘了，现在张口闭口就是李长条怎么怎么，变成别人家的小棉袄了，真是恨得牙痒痒。

转眼又到八月份了，刘启的生日也快到了。朵朵说今年一定要给他过三十大寿。刘启回忆了下上次朵朵生日时候Tim和李一一没少被他整，当下就言正意辞地拒绝了，理由是男人不需要过生日，而且他才不带那个兔女郎的庆生发箍，想恶搞他？做梦去吧！  
可他万万没有想到王磊举手表决了，三个人，二个人赞成，这事就定下了。  
转折的机会来得很快，七号这天早上一睁眼任务就派下来了，运输队有任务要出发去地表，刘启做为驾驶员兼机械维护保养工程师自然是当然不让的。这个别扭的头衔还是李一一帮他弄的，当初为了跟王磊的队伍，硬是用最快的速度考下了初级驾照，谁知道自己被分配到别的车队去了，真是晴天霹雳，白忙活了。求爷爷告奶奶打申请，最后还是李一一聪明，王磊队里不缺司机但是缺一个修装备的，只要能占个坑，随队做厨师都愿意。又过了半年，车队的驾驶员在行驶途中遭遇了事故牺牲了，刘启这才转为主驾驶员正式加入王磊的队伍。  
王磊能不知道他这花花肠子里想的是什么吗，本来机械维护跟车机会不多，难得一起执行任务，现在正儿八经是驾驶员了，天天王队王队的叫着，舔着脸朝你眨眼睛，趁人不注意就动手动脚的，真真是冤家。  
“王队今天好像对我有点意见啊。”刘启有点不要脸，趁大伙都去有氧舱休息了，一转身就把锁给落了。  
“注意影响，这不是家里。”王磊喘着粗气把他人推开了。浑小子现在熟门熟路，上来就又亲又摸的，谁受得了。  
“半个小时吃个快餐够用了。”臭流氓的劲儿又摆到脸上来了，有时候瞧这这张脸，不算是太好看，眼睛很大但是眼神过于锋芒，讲话带着刺儿，怎么看都很乖张，印象里前两年好像还懂事一些，如今是油嘴滑舌猖狂得很。  
王磊一把把他伸进自己裤腰的手拦住了，刘启借力把裤子的拉链顺手那么往下一带。  
“哟，今天是灰色的，我跟你说啊，灰色显老气，你得穿花色，那才精神。”  
真是给气乐了：“谁会来看我内裤颜色！”  
手继续游走在松紧带的边缘：“我呀。”刘启像一只癞皮狗似的黏在他身上，“给你买了那么多好看的花内裤，为什么不穿？”  
“你觉得合适吗？”  
“哟，不合适就不穿？我瞅着这条也不合适，别穿了！”说着手就往下拉。  
王磊赶紧拉住内裤边缘，“哧啦”一声，凉快得很。刘启看到王磊眼睛眯起来了，这是生气的信号，中年人时常喜怒不形于色，但都滚在一起三年了，他的脾气跟他的身体一样早就被摸得熟透了。眯着眼睛的时候不是生气就是想使坏，有一点傲娇却死不承认的样子就像他嘴唇上的痣一样，刘启真是爱死了。  
“今天是我生日，你可不能对寿星公发火。”刘启抬起头趴在他肚子上，下巴上的青须没有剃干净，微微的有一点扎。  
王磊还能说什么呢，自从在冰原上遇见了刘启，他就像病毒一样闯进了他的生命，在他的身体里扎根生长。多巴胺蒙蔽了双眼，荷尔蒙让人失去理智，体内每一个沸腾的细胞都宣告着他得了一种叫爱的绝症，从此他的病无可救药。  
这个趴在他双腿间挑逗他的混蛋有时候像他的孩子，有时候像一个朋友，有时候又像是恋人，后来变成了他的命。  
“不反对那我就继续了。”什么样没皮没脸的话刘启都能讲得理所当然，仿佛是早上遇见了打个招呼“你吃了吗？”。  
撕破的底裤干脆被抽走了，勃起的阴茎直挺挺的竖在那里，舌头顺着柱身一路碾压至顶端，潮红在皮肤上蔓延开来。王磊闭上眼睛把头往后仰，刘启的手一点一点的滑进他的防护服，摸向胸前的蓓蕾。  
“睁开眼睛。”  
王磊还是更喜欢在黑暗中品尝自己的情欲，在性事中他是羞于表达的，而刘启偏偏总是喜欢问东问西，嘴里就没停下来的时候。  
“你把头低下来看我一眼嘛。”刘启不停地用手指挑逗着他的身体，夹着他乳尖的手指猛地一用力，疼痛让他不得已睁开眼睛。  
刘启的手拨开他的阴毛，把他腿往后压了压，舌头吮吸着柱身，眼睛却直直地看着自己。  
“你看，你的囊袋上也有一颗痣。我真是爱死你身上的痣了。”火热的眼神快把王磊的心间烫出洞来了，刘启的眼神和他的嘴巴一样，从不掩饰，直白得让人颤栗。  
胯下努力讨好他的混蛋扬起头，嘴角还沾着口涎，一脸春色地挑了挑眉毛，大概是觉得王磊有点走神了，于是更加用力地吮吸着、挑逗着。对着这样一张布满情欲的脸，王磊忍不住松开了喉头，用呻吟回应着他。  
抑制不住的高潮喷薄而出，刘启坏心眼的用舌头堵住了他的马眼，手不断地刺激着他的后穴，延长了他的快感。  
等王磊狼狈不堪地整理好衣衫，恰好是半小时休息时间结束。刘启打开了锁朝他调皮地飞了个眼神。

车子一路开往南方。  
“按照这个速度，晚上就能返程回家了。”刘启看着一本正经的王磊，心里暗自好笑，这个老男人真是会装的很，刚才还是一脸撩人地瘫倒在椅子上，发出那么淫荡的叫声，这会儿子就已经恢复常态，谁能知道此刻老男人的胯下清凉的很，没有了内裤的包裹，刚才拉拉链的时候还夹到了一根阴毛，痛得他龇牙咧嘴。一边这么想着，嘴角不禁上扬。  
“看路。”王磊黑着脸用手指指前面。  
“是，王队。”刘启收回了视线，微微带过了一点方向，他看见王磊的耳尖飞上了一抹红，心里暗自好笑。

回程的时候歇在苏拉威西9号补给站，两人带上了头盔，默契地站在冰河边，这里曾经有一头想回家鲸鱼，如今也已经不在了。地壳位移，冰层断裂，吞噬了无数的生命和希望，王磊知道刘启想起了刘培强，他抓住了他的手，用力地握了握。  
“去休息站吃饭吧。”  
“不饿。”  
“我带的饺子，热一下你吃一点。”  
刘启点点头，王磊下的面不过尔尔，包的饺子倒是味道不错，每次剁完馅，他都会加一点点芝麻油，虽说都是陈年的了，可吃起来确实就是香。  
回到车里，刘启摘下头盔躺平了。玻璃窗外，晨昏线是如此壮观，一半夜幕，一半白昼，两种极端的变幻撞在一起，就像是人爱恨交织的情感，界限分明又迷糊，说不清，道不明。这里曾经是他的希望之地，点燃木星的主意就出自这里，同时也是他的伤心之地，这个主意拯救了人类，却让他失去了父亲。也是在这里，他和王磊一起看冰冻的鲸鱼，隔着头盔瞄向他的时候，心脏的喧嚣让他洞悉了自己微妙的情感。仇人和爱人，就像那根晨昏线，分裂得如此清晰，却又交织得水乳相融。  
“来吧，热好了。”王磊拍了拍身上的雪，“里面还在排队，今天人真的很多，补给站的食堂里还发糖，说阴历老日子是七夕节。”  
“是啊，我的生日是七夕情人节，喜上加喜，想必出生的那天，家里人一定都很高兴。”  
“生日快乐，刘启。”  
“矫情。”刘启不好意思地摸摸脑袋。  
饺子是真的好吃，用足了料。  
“靠！”刘启皱着眉头捂着牙，“王磊你剁馅的时候在打瞌睡啊，什么玩意儿差点把我牙崩掉了！”  
刘启抿了抿牙床，舌头下意识地去寻找那个碍事的源头。他伸开掌心，把那个破饺子吐了出来。  
绽开的蚯蚓泥中露出了金属的光泽，是一枚指环，准确的说是他去年准备求婚的那一枚。  
刘启的脑子有点转不过来，当初因为王磊受伤进了医院，求婚不了了之，他把属于王磊的这一枚和自己的那一枚都收起来放在柜子里了。再后来王磊的任务一波接着一波，聚少离多，他也忙着考中级驾照，求不求婚也没那么重要了，反正已经是事实婚姻了。  
王磊拿过指环，倒了点水洗干净了，用布擦了擦放回到刘启手上。  
“不打算给我带上吗？”  
“你就不怕我一口吞了下去？”  
“今天的蚯蚓泥我滴了不少芝麻油，还放了点糖提鲜，我尝了味道不错，你不会舍得囫囵吞枣的。”  
王磊笑起来一点都不像是快五十的人了，眼睛还是明亮有神，上扬的眼尾快拉到眉毛了，他狡黠地眨眨眼睛：“不走个形式？”  
刘启觉得脸上痒痒的，像是爬了很多虫子，抬起手抹了一把，指尖上的水汇成了一滴水珠掉在他脚下。  
他哭了。  
幸福是来得如此突然，刘启嚎得满脸泪痕，像是一个委屈的孩子终于得到了糖果，亦像是第一次走出地下城被阳光照射的那一瞬间，眩晕得不知道东南西北。他哆哆嗦嗦地把指环套在王磊的无名指上，眼泪止不住地往下掉。王磊温柔地拉过他，用吻平复着他激动的心情。  
“许个愿吧，刘启。”  
“永远在一起。”


End file.
